Rivals
by Elerick
Summary: Soul notices Crona’s affections for his partner are growing into more than admiration. Could he have a new rival or something else? love triangles, 2 new chaps
1. Chapter 1

Rivals

I always wanted to play with a bit of rivalry between Soul and Crona for Maka's heart, but the more I saw of them the more I got more of a big brother, little brother sense so I decided both subjects would work well together. I plan on doing one or two more chapters but I'm hoping to keep this short.

Soul considered himself cool, everyone one who knew him could plainly see that in the way he acted, and being cool he never let much get to him. Everything that stressed out his partner or his friends he would just shrug off, as it wasn't cool to spaz. This worked well with all the trials he had gone through since he came to Shibusen, until one day someone new showed up.

Crona was different, that was obvious as soon as he stepped into public, or rather cowered into it behind Maka. He was so timid and naive it was like having to deal with a manically depressed kindergartener. His constant whining and pessimism quickly ran on even his cool nerves. If he had a choice, he wouldn't have spent little if any time with the strange boy but Maka saw something in him that apparently no one else did just yet, and he trusted his partner… even if he thought all the boy really needed was a swift kick in the pants… or dress…

As the days went on things did get better but a new problem began to arise, Maka had taken the stuttering boy under her wing, almost like a protective mother, matching his childlike personality. It wasn't cool to be jealous so he wasn't but he started to notice something besides admiration shining in the boy's large blue eyes whenever he looked at her. At first he just excused it, Crona had never had a friend before and as he made others he wouldn't be so attached to her hip, but even as he began to branch out he still clung to the girl like a pup.

Still, Maka wanted him to be nice and he was, and he would be lying if he said he didn't feel sorry for the little emo. When his meister told him to get him a present for the upcoming holidays he thought it might be time to have a talk with him.

A few days before Christmas he came knocking at one of the Shibusen dorms. There was such a long delay he wondered if he should just come in the way Maka did but finally the large wooden door cracked open and he spotted a sad blue eye peeking, as if whatever was out there might bite him. When he saw it was Soul he seemed slightly relieved and finally pulled the door away.

"Hello Soul-kun." He blinked for a moment then looked around, expecting something that he didn't find. "Where's Maka?"

"She's not here today, I want use to have a chat."

"A… chat?"

"Yep, just you and me." He put a hand on his shoulder and led him back into the room. When they both sad down on the bed Crona clutched a pillow to his chest, he always seemed so insecure, even when others were with him. Soul guessed he must have had a lot to be afraid of in his life.

"To start with I have a present for you."

That took him by surprise; he didn't know someone's eyes could be that wide. "A-a present?"

"Yeah, don't tell Maka I'm giving you this early alright, it's a special present." He pulled the package, wrapped in spare newspaper, from his coat. I wasn't very big or pretty but when he gave it to the boy he seemed amazed.

"I-I-I've never got a present b-b-before…"

He felt a pinprick of guilt at the comment but didn't show it. "Well don't just stare at it, open it."

Obediently he began pulling at the paper as soon as he was ordered, though he treated each piece like it was just as important as what was going to be inside. He thought at that moment he had never seen anyone more excited about a crappy present in his life, then the boy actually found out what was inside and he lit up like a light bulb.

"Maka!" he squeaked.

Inside that crumpled newspaper was a single, small picture of his partner he had taken himself a while ago, he liked it because she looked happy without actually posing, he had taken it just as she turned. The smile on her face was excited, like she was looking forward to something, and quiet by accident the lighting was terrific as it shined off her blowing pony tails.

Crona stared at it like it was the Holy Grail, lips gapped in amazement. After a moment or so to understand what it really was he smiled the biggest lopsided smile he had ever seen on the scrunched little face. Hopping up from his bed he set the picture frame on one of the few pieces of furniture in his room, a desk, making sure it was in just the right place in a way that reminded him of Kid, before finally sitting back down. Clutching the pillow to his chest he stared at the picture with a soft smile, snuggling his face into the soft fabric, he even heard a faint sigh in the air. It was more than obvious with the moon eyes he was giving the portrait that his fears were true, and it was time to bring it up.

"Hey Crona, you like Maka don't you?" he thought it was best to be blunt.

The boy blinked at him, he didn't seem sure of what he said at first but eventually his mind worked it out. He didn't seem surprised or mad, just embarrassed, burring his pink face in his pillow. "I-I… I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I-I know I'm not supposed to… She's smart and pretty and so nice and… I've done bad things. I don't even deserve to be her friend."

"Now don't talk like that, it's not cool to go around feeling sorry for yourself."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"And don't apologize all the time."

"I'm s-…"

"It's alright to like someone, no matter who you are and who they are, you know."

"B-but I-"

"But you know… I like her too."

The boy was silent, sinking back into his depression right in front of him, he never knew anyone could look so hopeless.

"I'm sorry…" he could see his hands turning almost white as he clutched the pillow, "I-I-I won't like her any more… I promise."

Soul gave a sigh, this wasn't how he had planned this to go at all, though he did get what he wanted he wasn't about to crush the boy's fragile little heart like that.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, you can't help who you fall for." Crona was about to respond but he stood up before he could, "What I'm saying is… Just because you like her too doesn't mean I'm going to give up, and just because I like her doesn't mean you should give up so easily either. Unless you don't really care for her all that much..."

That got a response, the boy popped right up, pillow and all. "O-of course I d-do! Sh-she…" he blushed and looked back down, too shy to even finish his sentence, but Soul knew what he was going to say because it was the exact same way he felt.

"She quite a girl isn't she?"

His face grew a darker shade of red but he nodded.

"Well from this point on it seems you and I are rivals Crona." He held out a hand.

The boy hesitated, unsure of what he was agreeing to. "I-Is that bad…? A-are you going to… to hate me?"

He gave a shrug with one shoulder, "Just because we want the same girl doesn't mean we can't be friends, it's Maka who will decide in the end anyway so there's nothing we can do."

"O-oh… so…this means we're friends?"

"Of course, now are you going to leave me hanging all day?"

"Oh! Right…" his shaking palm reached out to the others, his hand shake was limp and weak but that was to be expected, he gave him a smile, hoping to boost his confidence, and managed to wrangle a small shy grin.

Perhaps not he was beginning to see what Maka did in the little weirdo, he was like a kid, a younger sibling maybe, whenever you looked into those shy blue eyes you just wanted to protect him.

"You know Crona, we should hang out more often."

"R-really?" he practically bounced with childlike excitement, he didn't have many friends yet.

"Yeah," he placed a hand doorknob to leave, "I'll teach you how to be cool."

Leaving Chrona with that thought Soul trudged out into the hallway, though it wasn't exactly what he had planned he was satisfied with results. He expected the rest to be smooth sailing.

That is until he ran face first into something feet from Crona's door.

Whatever it was seemed his height and stumbled backwards as well. When he finally caught his bearings he recognized the distinctive three strips in a black back drop.

"Hey Kid…" he mumbled, rubbing his bruised forehead. "Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention."

But it turned out their unexpected meeting was the last of the Shinigami's worries. "Are you and Maka here too see Crona? I don't see your partner anywhere."

"Aw, no, I came down to have a chat with Crona, Maka doesn't know about it."

Something in that sentence was apparently wrong, maybe it wasn't symmetrical enough, because Kid started to yell.

"Have you no sense of DECENCY?! A boy shouldn't be coming down here by himself to one so innocent as Crona! What were you trying to do! Take advantage of naiveté? Is that how you get your kicks!?"

What the hell? "Dude… for one I have no idea what you're talking about, and two… if something like that could happen what were YOU doing here all by yourself?"

That triggered something else and an embarrassing shade of red flushed over the Shinigami's face, he tried to mask it with anger but he couldn't even speak straight. "W-well I… you… I WON'T GIVE HER UP THAT EASILY!" he shouted finally before taking off in a run down the opposite hallway.

"… 'her'?" damn it… since when were there so many love triangles at Shibusen?

I had to throw kid in there, I am such a fan girl


	2. Chapter 2

Rivals 2

The next chap is gonna be the last so enjoy

---------------------

"All right Crona you're up."

All the local gang cheered when the lanky boy hobbled shyly out onto home plate. It was a chilly day, being Christmas Eve, so Maka had loaned him a sweater of hers, which he just wore over his usual dress so he looked a bit more awkward than usual. It didn't help his strange appearance when Soul plopped a batting helmet over his uneven hair.

It was a strange to be playing baseball on Christmas Eve, basically Chrona had become the group's baby, they were having fun introducing him to new things. Liz, Patty and Kid basically treated him like a doll, dressing him up and playing with his looks, Maka and Tsubaki liked to play house, teaching him how to cook and reading him stories. Today was the boy's turn, Soul and Black Star, and they liked to play sports, this time they were giving baseball a swing.

"Now, you watched everyone else, right?" Soul handed him the bat, he held it more like a sword then a club, probably from instinct.

"Y-yes…"

"Do you understand how to stand?" he gave an example by bending his knees and putting his arms back. Crona imitated it with a bit of awkwardness.

"Bend your knees more." Soul stepped behind the boy and held his hands as they held the bat, trying to get him in the right posture. "See? It gives you more power in your swing."

"O-okay."

"Good luck." He gave him a pat on the shoulder before trotting off. Black Star was the pitcher; he beamed as he tossed the ball back and forth in the air.

"Sorry Crona, but you could never hope to hit the ball of one who surpasses god!"

"Dude! That just sounded gay." Soul shouted from the sidelines.

"Quite!" at least that got him to quiet down and wind up for the pitch.

The first one shot past the boy, he didn't wince from fright or whimper or anything like anyone one expected him to, instead he just didn't move, didn't swing. A second ball flew by him and he didn't swing again. Soul called for a time out.

"Crona." He trotted out to the boy, who seemed confused at his worry. "You do know you're supposed to HIT the ball, right?"

He blinked, "But Maka didn't hit the ball when she was up."

"Yeah well, that's because she sucks at this."

"H-hey!" the very girl shouted from the side.

"You're supposed to hit the ball with the bat that way. You got that?"

"Okay…"

"Alright, play ball!"

So Black Star pitched again, this time Crona swung, instantly there was a loud crack that echoed through the field behind the school. For an instant they saw a small round ball in the distance but it was going too fast to tell if it was real. Everyone one outside stared in disbelief. After a moment, when the ball seemingly wasn't going to come back any time soon, Black Star let out a triumphant "I'll get it!" and took off in its supposed direction, Tsubaki running after him because she had enough sense to know he'd never find it.

The rest looked back at Crona, Soul even ran up to him, Maka following behind.

"Holy crap Crona…" but he paused when he saw the others face, he looked like he was about to cry. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I-I-I'm sorry!" he piped, looking around nervously, "I-I-I d-didn't mean to lose the ball, I-I'm sorry!"

"What… no! Crona that was amazing!" Maka rubbed his shoulder in comfort, "You did a good thing."

"Well almost, first you have to run around all the bases." The thin boy gave a small squeak when soul patted him on the butt. "Now get going before Black Star actually finds that thing."

"O-Okay…!" the boy ran awkwardly, as his dress did go down to his ankles. Maka and Soul watched for a while.

"Soul…" the girl turned, "You and Crona seem to be getting along really well lately. I didn't think you would at first."

He shrugged, "We found something we had in common."

"Oh, what?"

"It's a guy thing." He waved to the boy as he finally came around third base and came trotting up to them both. When he stopped he looked up, questioning silently if he had done a good job. Soul jumped so he could get an arm around his higher neck and tug him down to bury his fist in his head. "Besides it's nice to have a little brother around for once."

"L-little brother?" Crona questioned when Soul finally released him; he didn't complain the way he did with Ragnarok because Soul was much gentler with him. "But… I'm taller then you…and we're not related."

"You don't have to be related, or little, I mean I get to teach you stuff and look after you."

"Oh!" he smiled, for the first time in a while without his usual depression. "Okay. I like that."

"Man…" Maka pouted, "I don't like you two getting so close, it's making me jealous."

"I-I'm still your friend too Maka!" Crona corrected quickly. Soul just chuckled quietly; amused by the irony that she was the jealous.

Everyone was beginning to leave, now that the ball was gone, but a certain shinigami came trotting up to them, he looked very casual in a jacket and tee shirt but still everything he wore was distinctly symmetrical. Soul couldn't help but notice he wasn't looking at them exactly, he was looking at Crona. Why the hell was someone so OCD interested in such a mess of a person anyway?

"Nice shot Crona." He gave him a smile and the boy squirmed in nervousness, he didn't know how to deal with compliments. "I was hoping I could extend an invitation to you three to my Christmas party tonight? There will be plenty of food and the manor looks wonderful with the decorations."

"Sounds like fun." Maka smiled, "This will be a good way for you to meet new friends Crona!"

"I-I think I have enough friends…"

"Come on." Soul gave him a nudge with his hips, "We'll be there with you if you get overwhelmed, don't worry so much."

"Alright…" he seemed to feel better with the simple words, he was glad he was able to help the poor kid. It was very cool, in his opinion, being the big brother for once, after being the younger one his whole life, he could see the outcome of his work in Crona, and the fact that he could boost his confidence so easily made him feel proud.

However, Kid noticed the affect Soul had on Crona as well, and though he tried to hide it, it was obvious he was feeling rather jealous himself. "Well, I'll see you all there then, and Crona…" every one stared when the shinigami took his hand in his own and laid a gentleman's kiss on his hand. Soul didn't know someone's face could get that red. "I hope you save a spare moment for me."

Soul had to role his eyes, he really needed to tell that poor guy that Crona was a boy sometime, then again it was probably Crona's choice to make.

They decided to bring the boy to their house, he only had the one dress and needed something nicer to wear to the party so they were going to scrounge something up. On the way there they ended up running Maka's father and that distracted her enough that Soul could talk to the boy without her hearing.

"Sooo, Kid seems rather found of you. You like him?"

He nodded, "He's really nice to me so I'm not as nervous around him as the others… e-except when he does things like… what he did…"

"Yeah well… I think you shouldn't get his hopes up so much…"

"I don't understand."

"He thinks you're a girl. In fact probably a few of the gang may still think you're a girl. Maybe you should start wearing stuff that's, you know, not a dress."

The boy paused, his gaze falling to the ground, there seemed to be something on his mind.

"Crona?"

"B-but… if he does think I'm… not a girl… he might not be as nice to me… a-and I really like how nice he is…"

"… I'm sure he'd still be friendly."

"I like the way he treats me now… like I'm special… like how Maka treats me… and you…"

"... You've got a point there; he wouldn't treat you like he does now."

"So… can we just… keep it a secret?"

"Sure thing. You must really like him then."

The boy nodded, "I like Maka… and I like Kid…" when he turned to smile at him he noticed a bright pink in his cheeks, "And I like Soul too!"

The weapon blinked, before he could say anything Maka called Crona and he trotted like an obedient puppy. Soul watched him go, he felt a slight heat to his own cheeks, it wasn't everyday someone who just a few weeks ago was too afraid to even look at people told you that you had just reached the pedestal he put his first crush on. He found himself chuckling at the thought.

"Either you haven't fully understood what to like someone means or you're quiet the little player Crona."


	3. Chapter 3

Rivals 3

The intention of this plot has wandered from its original purpose and seems to have become a Crona pairing free for all. Ah well.

-------------

In Shinigami-sama and son's manor the lights could be mistaken for the night sky's stars from outside, on the inside it was indescribable. A tree toward up towards the two story high ceiling, ever branch trimmed with shining lights and flowing garland. Reefs and ribbons brought cheer and color to the black and white walls. Food lined table upon table and Christmas jingles filled the air.

Soul and Maka chuckled at Crona's dropped jaw, all he could seem to do was stare up at things, as if unsure they were actually there. It was a good minuet before he actually turned to them and finally spoke.

"This is… Christmas?"

They nodded, "This is Christmas."

He was silent again for a moment, "I-I don't know if I can deal with Christmas…"

They both took him by the arm and lead him in, "You'll be fine, don't worry."

The night went pretty well, though Crona did somewhat hide in the corner like a wall flower he talked to people when they came over, if shyly. The lights and decorations must have distracted him enough to bring him out of his shell just a bit. Soul and Maka watched from afar for a while, proud of their work, until they finally came over to chat themselves.

"Oh!" Maka looked up when the music changed, "I love this song!" she grabbed Souls arms and began to tug. "Come on! Let's dance!"

"I don't want to dance." He groaned, "It's so uncool."

She pouted and let him go. "Fine, Crona! You want to dance?" she piped happily.

"No."

They both looked at him and shock.

"W-why not."

Crona crossed his arms awkwardly, "I-It's uncool."

Maka frowned at Soul, who was holding his stomach in laughter. "You'd a bad influence on him!"

"Crona." He managed to calm down a bit and put a hand on the taller boy's shoulder. "If you want to dance you go ahead."

"But you said…"

"Yeah, I think it's uncool, but that's because I'm a cool guy, you're still awkward so it's cute when do lame things." He gave him a pat. "Don't worry about it."

"O-okay…" Soul saw him blush, he wondered if it was from imitating him or the compliment." I-I'd like to dance but… I don't know how."

"It's fine." Maka giggled while pulling him out to the open, "It's for fun!"

Soul watched his partner try to show the boy how to move to the music but it was slow going. Still it was fun to watch him bob awkwardly, eventually it could be seen that he was actually having fun, though it didn't stop his nervousness. He had been right, he was cute when he didn't know how to deal with things, and he wasn't the only one who noticed.

"You know Kid, a picture would last longer."

The shinigami huffed, trying to hide his own embarrassment. "Can I help it if Crona looks lovely tonight?"

Soul sighed, wishing now he hadn't made that promise, Kid was going to be crushed when he found out. "Why the heck does the king of symmetry have a thing for such a mess of a person in the first place?"

He seemed surprised he would ask a question so bluntly, he looked off at the tree in the center of the room in thought.

"I find it hard to explain myself… at first I was determined to just fix her any way I could… then as I watched him I realized… it was the things that were wrong with her that made her attractive… instead of correcting her I want to protect her, preserve that shy nervous innocence, and at the same time bring her out of his shell… strange isn't it, I suppose it make me a hypocrite, but it's how I feel."

Well break my heart why don't you, Soul thought sarcastically to himself, could this get any more like those stupid chick flicks Maka watched all the time. It wasn't cool to break promises but it wouldn't cool to let the poor guy dangle like that either, he had to say something.

"Look, Kid… doesn't tell anyone I told you this but… Crona… may not be what you think he is."

"He?..." it didn't take long for the shinigami to figure out what he meant and he could have jumped out of his skin, "B-but how! When… S-she wears a dress! H-her h-hair!..."

"Sorry man…"

"Jeez… I must have terribly embarrassed him…"

"What do you mean?"

"I would have never acted that way if I had known, for someone in his state he must have been terrified for a boy to flirt with him like that, I'm ashamed. I was just wanted to make he-him feel like a lady…"

Soul blinked, this hadn't been the reaction he expected at all. "So… what? You still got the hots for him?"

He frowned, "I wouldn't use such vulgar word but yes, of course, just because I learned something new about him doesn't mean it changed Crona…"

"Well… then he didn't mind when you did those things, in fact he told me not to tell you he was a boy because he was afraid you'd stop."

His face visibly brightened after such a hard blow, "Truly?" looking out at the crowd his eyes centered on the boy, who had at least mastered the basics of dance and made a bee line to him. He saw him talk to Maka for a moment and then he took her place with the timid little boy. Kid took his hands and began to lead him in a box step, Crona's face was a deep pink from the closeness and his eyes couldn't rise up from his feet but he didn't show any signs of pushing him away.

Maka came bounding back to him, a smile on her face, "Did you see that? Crona had no problem with being so close to someone else, I'm so proud of him."

Soul shrugged, "Maybe he just likes Kid."

Maka blinked, "Likes? What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing," he took her hand, "What do you say we dance?"

"I thought dancing wasn't cool."

"I'll put up with it just this once."

Walking out together he made sure to get close to Kid. He danced the box step just like they did, Crona seemed happy to have them close by in such a tense situation for him. Kid gave them a sideways glance of annoyance but when Maka laid her head against Soul's chest, Crona imitated her and the red that came to his face told Soul he wasn't angry anymore.

All in all it was a great Christmas for them all.


	4. Chapter 4

Rivals 4

-----------

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife, though even then you would still have trouble. Kid glared at Soul, Soul glared at Kid, Kid glared at Maka, Maka glared at Kid, Maka glared at Soul, Soul glared at Maka. There seemed to be electricity sparking between them, and they all knew what the other wanted.

"We're not going to solve anything with a staring contest." Soul finally broke the silence.

"I agree," Nodded Kid, "Then I think it's time we make our final arguments."

"Right." Maka agreed as well, "A decision has to be made."

"Who gets Crona's heart!" they all declared at once.

The object of their desire was in fact, sitting between the three, but was blissfully unaware of the war of wills that was going on around him. The death scythe Justin had come by to see Shinigami-sama and had stopped by to see the boy, after all he had saved his life, and brought him the gift of a small music player and headphones. Crona sat on a stool, eyes closed, head bouncing gently to the music, he had never owned such an object before.

"_Marionette!" _he sang softly to himself_. "Teacher's pet~._"

"I think it's obvious who is best for him." Maka began with a huff, her arms crossed over her chest. "I was the one first saw his soul for what it was, I brought him over from Medusa's clutch. I'm the one who brings him back whenever he's in despair. Besides, he obviously had a crush on me before he even came to Shibusen, he's been blushing at me ever since we first met."

"_Marionette… Sensei wa petto~_."

"That might have been true when he first came here." Kid objected. "But now that he's come out of his shell it's obvious that he wants more. Now he needs someone who can help him develop into the right person, show him the way, fix the mess Medusa has made him so he can be happy, not just distracted."

"_Boku wa marionette, Boku wa Romeo~, Kimi wa Juliet~, sensai wa petto!_"

"You know you two need to chill about all this, honestly you're like two stuff dogs having debate club over a piece of meat."

They both glared at him. "Well you're here two aren't you!"

"I'm just here for Crona's sake, it's his choice to make anyway, did either of you even consider that?"

The two halted, looking at the ground in shame, they knew he was right. Looking to Crona they watch him, still bouncing contently to the tune of his music.

"_Wind_ _up the mechanical grand pia~no, a loving heart is vi~olet, the freedom of your heart is sto~len._" His voice hitched to a high point, "_It's the way -of- pleasure_."

They all blinked, then smiled, looking up, they knew what the others were thinking and nodded, leaning back down. Together they wrapped their arms around his thin form in a gentle hug, making the boy jump in surprise, suddenly sucked out of his world. As soon as he realized what they were doing he just squeaked something nervously and shrank into himself, a dark pink to his face.

But the moment was broken rather quickly when Ragnarok popped out of his back and began to swat at all of them.

"Get away you bastards!" he shouted in his high pitched voice, "There's only one person gets Crona, stupid!"

"Oh? And who's that!" Maka growled.

"ME!" he wrapped his thin arms around the boy's head. "Crona is my bitch."

They all groaned together.

"And no one else. Isn't that right, idiot."

Crona looked up at him for a moment, then looked at the little music player in his hands. "Justin-kun was really nice for giving me this." He held it to his chest and smiled shyly, blushing again, "I wonder if he'll be back soon."

There was a heavy silence, and then everyone toppled to a chair with a sigh of tired surrender, Crona just blinked, smiling innocently. "Did I miss anything?"

-------------

I am SICK BASTARD! YEAH!. The song Crona is singing is called **Marionette** by **Rolly**, it's one of the end themes to one of my fave anime's **Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei, ** I altered them a little but you can find it here if you want to hear it

.com/watch?v=NnEDkB-ds2A&feature=channel_page

These are the lyrics in english

Marionette

Teacher's pet

Marionette

Teachers pet

I'm a marionette

Teacher's pet

Marionette

Teacher's pet

I'm a marionette

I'm Romeo

You're Juliet

Teacher's pet teacher's pet

Wind up mechanical grand guignol

A loving heart is violet

The freedom of your heart is stolen

It's the way of pleasure


End file.
